In the shadows
by Akira Akyzuki
Summary: Que pasaría si lo dejases todo por amor y aceptases tu destino...en la oscuridad...conmigo.-Oneshot-


_Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano...puedes sentir lo que yo siento?, puedes comprenderme?...este amor me está quemando..._

Spike tiró el 5º cigarrillo de aquella agobiante noche... sentado como estaba, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sus brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas, inclinó su rubia cabeza hacia atrás mientras contemplaba el techo irregular, se sumió en ensoñaciones. Su soledad podia palparse, podia cojerse con la mano y jugar con ella, como una débil figurita de cristal apunto romperse, la soledad lo estaba matando, estaba evaporando su insignificante existencia. Y pensó en ella, ella, ella...siempre ella, tan perfecta, tan grácil, tan fuerte...era su unica salida, la unica razón por la que noche tras noche seguía en este mundo mortal. Agotado por su vida habria renunciado a su inmortalidad mil veces, habria desaparecido sin dejar rastro...si no fuese por ella.

Porque la amaba tanto?... silencio, por unica respuesta. Cuan feliz sería si por una noche...una sola noche, ella le mirase con amor, le dedicase su dulzura. que habia hecho él para merecer tan vil desprecio? es que ella no podía creer en sus sentimientos....humanos?.

Puso una mano en su cabeza, mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, este era el límite...ya no existía salvación ninguna o esperanza alguna... por que seguir aqui?, por que aguantar esto?.

Al fin las lágrimas rebeldes se deslizaron por su rostro, leves, silenciosas, como la propia muerte. y sollozó, lloró como un niño desconsolado mientras refugiaba su cara entre sus manos, le dolía, el sentimiento dolía profundamente. En un acceso de ira se levantó y pateó fuertemente una silla de madera, de la que como único recuerdo quedaron aspas. Cogió lentamente uno de los restos, lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos llorosos y lo observó detenidamente, lo volvió a bajar a su pecho, cerró los ojos, alzó su cabeza y precisó la improvisada estaca justo en el centro de su corazón desarmado... estaba preparado para la eternidad...en otro lugar donde no pudiese dañar a nadie con sus sentimientos.

La puerta de su cripta rugió dando paso a una silueta...una demasiado perfecta, que él conocía a la perfección por haberla recorrido una y mil veces en las entrañas de su mente. La figura dio un paso más dejandose mostrar su rostro a la tenue luz de las velas, la unica luz soportable a los sentidos de un ser de la noche, como era aquel vampiro. Buffy se quedó paralizada al ver la posición en la que se encontraba... que podía pensar? su enemigo?, el vampiro?, su amado?...él.

Spike no se movia, no abandonaba su postura, solo la miraba con ojos desolados, esos profundos ojos azules cargados de sufrimiento. Buffy siguió avanzando hacia él lentamente sin alterar ni uno de sus pasos. Cuando estuvo a su altura alzó su mano y la entrelazó entre la de spike y su improvisada estaca que la bajó con lentitud hasta que esta hubo tocado el suelo con un pequeño repliqueteo. Sin cortar el prolongado contacto entre sus ojos, ella se asomó a los de él, viendolo todo, viendo los surcos de sus desoladas lágrimas, y supo perfectamente que habian sido derramadas por ella, y no permitiría que derramase ni una sola más... No podía dejar que el miedo al amor venciese esta batalla, no podía dejar escapar a la unica persona a la que parecía importarle de verdad...después de tanto pasado.

La chica no había soltado su mano y él seguía mirandola con esa expresión de tristeza y amor infinito, ella al fin reaccionó de nuevo y su otra mano emprendió el viaje hacia la cara de él, que acarició con ternura mientras spike cerraba los ojos e intentaba creer lo que estaba viviendo, mientras otras dos lágrimas de felicidad se abrian paso por su rostro para morir en sus labios. Buffy no esperó mas para declararle lo que sentía y la decisión que había tomado, asi que acortó aun mas la distancia entre ellos y posó suavemente sus labios entre los de él que la atraparon. La delicadez del contacto hizo que spike se estremeciese mientras que Buffy comenzaba a pasear los dedos por el pecho desnudo de este.

Se separaron con parsimonia para volver a enfrentarse cara a cara. Por fin Spike habló en susurros.

-Por que has hecho esto?.

-Aún no te has dado cuenta?...Por que te quiero...

-Así sin mas?

-No, porque he decidido aceptar el amor, por última vez...

Esta vez fue Spike el que acarició su mejilla y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue más apasionadamente, pero con una carga de sentimientos increíble, jamás un amor se había podido filtrar de esa manera en un beso...uno real.

Spike posó a Buffy sobre el suelo, rodeados de velas y su tenue luz que lamían sus cuerpos ahora desnudos , él sobre ella posaba toda la ternura en cada beso en cada caricia que proporcionaba la hacía estremecer, tanto tiempo negando esto...tanto tiempo... toda la pasión contenida se desató entre ellos, pero a la vez con suavidad. Spike solo tenía miradas para ella, su pequeño angel que se entregaba debajo de él, y Spike la abrazaba y la besaba mientras le hacía el amor de una forma tan emotiva que parecía que cada segundo era el último que pasarían juntos en su vida, aunque en realidad solo era el comienzo...

Una nueva noche... pero esta era distinta, no era como las demás, había pasado de no tener nada a tener todo cuanto deseaba, de por fin tenerla a ella. Buffy descansaba sobre su pecho con una suave respiración y un sueño tranquilo junto a su amado, mientras Spike le acariciaba el pelo y se despedía de su tortura...pero, había algo más, algo que aun podía atormentarle... "Como viviremos apartir de ahora?, yo no puedo sentir que dentro de años te vaya a perder y yo aun siga vivo, esta felicidad no habria sido mas que una mentira...la mentira tan corta como una vida humana". Buffy despertó interrumpiendo estas cavilaciones de su hombre, le miró y sintió que algo le preocupaba, algo serio... Y temiendo lo que pudiese ser, le habló...

-Spike...

El aludido giró la cabeza para verla.

-Yo...quiero estar para siempre contigo.

-Yo también Buffy...pero eso no es posible.

-Si que lo es

Spike la miró interrogante.

-En que estás pensando?

-Como tu me dijiste algun día...déjame caminar entre las 

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Es lo que quiero Spike...quiero estar junto a ti...

Buffy inclinó un poco su cabeza dejando al descubierto su níveo cuello, y con un claro mensaje.

-Hazlo.

Spike vió la seguridad en su rostro, y se dejó llevar por su amor, y por la idea de tenerla para siempre consigo..noche tras noche en su lecho...

Su cara se transformó en la de un feroz vampiro, movido por la sed. En cuanto mordió sintió un terrible dolor en su cabeza que ignoró... cualquier dolor físico no era comparable para nada con lo que sentían ellos dos. Y bebió, hasta dejarla al borde de la muerte, la visión de ella tumbada casi sin vida hizo q una punzada de dolor recorriese su cuerpo, y se apresuró a cortarse la muñeca para devolverle la vida, una nueva vida... Una, en la que su amor, caminaría entre las sombras.. el lugar al que los dos pertenecían, ahora mas que nunca.

-Te amo...para siempre, Buffy.

FIN


End file.
